Awoken Skills
Awoken Skills were introduced in Ver 6.0. They are passive abilities that are active in battle regardless of whether the awoken monster is a Leader or Sub. As a player accumulates a number from the gifts of event messages, these messages should be left unopened until you have a monster you want to awaken. There isn't an indicator of what a message contains but you can look up what gift is being given out from the Event page. EDIT: As of version 7.1.1, the contents of a message are Indicated (an egg Indicates a monster, gold coin Indicates gold, gray coin is Pal Points, and the magic stone Is....a magic stone.) Awoken Fusion There are currently two ways to unlock Awoken Skills: 1. Feed a monster an "Awaken Material" ( or ). can be obtained in Urgent dungeons such as Alert! Metal Dragons! or from the Pal Machine, but they are very rare. are farmable from certain dungeons such as Metal/Gold Dungeon, and can be evolved into . can also be obtained in certain events (e.g. 4 million download event, 1 per day) 2. Feed a monster with the exact same ID number (e.g. feeding to ). *Feeding a or a monster with the same ID has a 100% success rate. Feeding a has a 50% success rate. *A monster must have grayed-out Awoken Skill icons in their in-game info page to unlock an Awoken Skill. *You cannot unlock Awoken Skills by feeding a non-Ultimate monster to an Ultimate monster, such as to . (The opposite won't work either, of course.) *A monster will keep all Awoken Skills after Ultimate Evolving. **If a monster's Awoken Skills change after Ultimate Evolution (such as to ), it will retain the same number of Awoken Skills as it had before (so will become ). **You can "pre-awaken" a monster before you Ultimate Evolve it, if its Ult Evo has more Awoken Skills than its previous form. For instance, if you feed 5 to , then evolve it to , all 5 Awoken Skills will be there. However, you can't do this if the monster is still in an earlier evo form with no Awoken Skills. **For the same reason as above, if you de-evolve an Ultimate Evolved monster that has more Awoken Skills than its previous stage, it will regain the number of Awoken Skills from before if you evolve it again. *Awoken Skills are cumulative; if you feed a with 2 Awoken Skills to a without any Awoken Skills, the resulting monster will have 3 Awoken Skills. **NOTE: The monsters still must have the same ID. You cannot awaken a goblin and feed it to a god. *Each monster has a specific list of Awoken Skills that will unlock in order. For instance, first gets , then , and finally . You can check this list on your monster's in-game info screen. Awoken Skill Types Awoken Skill effects stack; if you have more than one of the same skill on your team (or even on the same monster), the effects are added together. Awakening Priority In general, it is recommended to use your on strong Awoken Skills on monsters you use frequently on your strongest team (i.e. teams you want to bring to Descended dungeons). You also do not want to use on anything you can farm easily, such as , , or . Your definition of "easily" may vary, but, in most cases, your main God-type leader is a good candidate for , as well as anything that needs several million XP and/or vast amounts of rare evolution materials to evolve, like . Because GungHo is regularly releasing new Ultimate Evolutions, it's generally recommended to use for Awoken Skills instead of duplicates of REM-only gods. * and are almost always useful for almost every team. *Row enhancers like are incredible for monocolor teams and stack very well. If you are using a monocolor team, be sure to unlock these; the boost becomes very noticeable when you have several. * is a nice boost when matching 4 orbs, though not a big deal on a single monster. If you can stack enough of them on a specialized team, though, it can rival the power of a Row Enhance-based team. * is always nice for endgame teams, especially on Leaders and on monsters which recover Binds with their Active Skills, like . *Enemy debuff resistances like , , , and are great for certain endgame teams, but lack day-to-day utility. Still, they can make a huge difference on the harder Descended dungeons ... but only if you stack enough of them together to make a difference. * is very useful early in the game, especially for Resolve or Resist teams, but loses steam late in the game outside of certain gimmick situations, like a team led by . *Enhanced orbs ( and the rest) do not make much of a damage difference, but can provide a small boost to damage for no additional work. *Awoken Skills that only increase stats, like , are not usually worth using . +Eggs are 10x easier to obtain. *4% resist skills like are not worth worrying about. * is an interesting one. It is marginally useful on a monster that also has 2x . On monsters without that, it is virtually useless because it doesn't work if the Bind Recover monster is, itself, bound. NOTE: This is merely recommended advice. Once you become familiar with the game and your teams, you will be able to determine what Awoken Skills you need yourself. zh:能力觉醒 Category:Gameplay